El Origen de Daitsuke SasuHina
by AngieLKoneko21
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen al maestro Kishimoto Leer Fans de SasuHina Leer con: Grieta de Mundos SasuHina Volumen 2 Disfruten mucho esta historia... #SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

I

~Pensamientos ~  
\- Diálogo -  
* Acciones *  
" Recuerdos "

**Pov. Hinata**

**. – **_Mirando detenidamente tu hermoso rostro, delineo con mi dedo índice sus pectorales superficialmente sin incomodarlo_

_**~ siempre me pregunto ¿cómo fue que llegue a amarte cada día más y más?, tanto que no pueda vivir ya sin ti ~**_

_suspiro mientras retomó mi posición en tu pecho, dibujando a la vez una suave sonrisa en mis labios, siento el cansancio en mis parpados y cierro los ojos al instante, es entonces que recobro el sueño, en el cual mis memorias pasadas se hacen presentes, a unos paramos en la temporada de otoño_

_**dónde cruce más de tres palabras contigo **_~

_Pronunciando en mis pensamientos esas palabras y es entonces que se presenta la imagen de mí misma, expresando calma en mis rasgos que poseen mi rostro_

**"Flashback"**

_**. – **__sintiendo la frescura del ambiente, me encontraba en posición de meditación sobre una gran roca en el centro del manantial que desembocaba como una cascada, siendo el único sonido la caída del agua, me sentía a gusto tener un sitio tan calmado como el que se hacía a mi contorno._

_Desde que la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había pasado hace ya 3 años, un sitio como este, era un tesoro, la aldea había crecido tanto desde que Naruto se había vuelto embajador de las 5 Grandes Naciones, además de que muchas personas se habían integrado a Konoha, por la popularidad solo de él. Todos los 9 novatos de mi generación eran conocidos como líderes heroicos a excepción de mi persona, yo nunca tuve una posición importante entre ellos, mi actuación en el campo de batalla, había sido deshonrosa, en especial para las cabecillas del consejo Hyuga, haberse perdido la vida mi querido primo Hyuga Neji por mi culpa, eso había sido el detonante para que me expulsaran de mi clan ''simbólicamente'' con dinero reunido y el apoyo de mi padre, que había cambiado extremadamente a lo que recordaba, era poseedora de mi propia vivienda en la parte más apartada de Konoha, donde las zonas de riego desembocaban, mi hermanita Hanabi prefería que escogiera una casa cerca a la zona central, pero cuando vi que había una pequeña casa cerca de mi lugar favorito para entrenar, no lo dude ni un momento, a pesar que no era la estructura moderna, ni las habitaciones amplias, tenía los servicios básicos, y era acogedora porque solo viviría mi persona. La había arreglado a mi gusto, acomodando los pocos muebles que había comprado y también había llenado el espacio libre como el jardín y la entrada de rosales en colores blanco, rojo; junto a tulipanes de color lila, azucenas color rosa y lirios con matices azules y blancos. _

_Había comenzado a entrenarme después de los 3 meses de luto del entierro de mi primo, como Naruto no reconoció mis esfuerzos por decir que no menciono luego de los días de luto del mundo Shinobi, mis acciones ''suicidas'' de querer salvar nuevamente su vida, me sentía __acongojada conmigo misma de tener que esperar nuevamente que el respondiera mi confesión, y creer que debía ser condescendiente, era algo que no podía permitirme, la vida de mi primo se había ido por esa actitud mía. La simple idea de que tenga que hacer otra acción suicida para que Naruto me tomara enserio además de quien sabe que otra vida debería perderse, me hacía sentir de lo peor. _

_Por muchos sentimientos que pudiera tener por él, algo en mi interior me decía que lo mejor para mí era desistir, porque al final no era para nadie un secreto que su único amor siempre será y es Sakura Haruno, la kunoichi nombrada la más fuerte, debido a su actuación de ayudar a Naruto_kun y Sasuke_kun a vencer a la Madre de todas las Chakras, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, se había vuelto la mejor de nuestra generación, y ciertamente era más bonita que yo, teniendo una impecable figura, cabello color rosado sedoso que empezaba a dejarlo crecer, ojos verde jade, su personalidad extrovertida atraía las miradas de todos y así empecé a entender porque Naruto puso sus ojos en ella. Era yo, todo lo contrario, ratos pensé que debía cortarme el cabello a su caída, así él quizá me miraría, pero el recuerdo de mi madre lo impedía, aunque en mi tiempo de academia me había sido cortado, pues poseerlo ahora largo, era una conexión con mis días felices con mi madre. _

_De todos modos, pensar que tuve alguna oportunidad con Naruto_kun frente a Sakura_san era una ilusión como el que había visto al introducirme en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, que hasta me daba pena pensarla. Con el tiempo, el entrenar repasando todo lo que había aprendido en mi clan y con mi primo Neji, era todo lo que ocupaba en mi mente, por mi bienestar mental. También por eso, iba mínimamente una vez por semana hacia la zona central del comercio de la aldea por comprar víveres para mi hogar, en ese transcurso evitaba hablar con los que me conocían, no era de mi agrado que mostraran expresiones de lastima por el asunto principal Naruto entre cosas, cómo ya no vivir entre los integrantes de mi clan. Con respecto a las misiones a distancia, se habían vuelto opcionales tomarlas, como la paz reinaba y Kakashi Hatake era el 6to Hokage las relaciones de las 5 Grandes Naciones se habían vuelto hermandad, vigilar las murallas e investigar sobre Ootsutsuki Kaguya era prioritario entre otras cosas y las misiones menores de los civiles, era de todos los días. Fue así que todos los que formábamos en la academia los 8 novatos (sin Neji), nos habíamos dispersado a realizar tareas distintas dentro y fuera de sus despectivos clanes._

_Pasado 3 años de no socializar casi con nadie más que algunas veces con mi equipo, maestra, papá y hermanita, aquí me encontraba entrenándome a mí misma, recordando que mi problema era que no controlaba con equilibrio equitativo mi propia chakra, por eso me era muy difícil mantener algún ritmo que me impusiera, bien sabía que los de la familia Haruno por excelencia eran poseedores de controlar el molde de su chakra equitativamente, seguro de ese modo Sakura_san había podido desarrollar sin problemas: __**Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar,**__ no obstante los miembros de mi clan se adiestraban desde pequeños, así que estar en la postura de meditación mientras moldeaba mi chakra de forma continua por todo mi red de chakra, era una tarea ardua. Desde que había iniciado hacerlo diariamente hasta llegar al quiebre, mis practicas con ninjutsu y taijutsu habían aflorado que a la hora de mezclar habilidades se me hacía más fácil. Me sentía cada vez más capaz, un poco más hábil y entusiasmada con mis mejoras, porque significaría que, a la hora de volver a realizar misiones, podría empezar a cuidarme a mí misma, sin ser una carga para mis compañeros. Aunque Shino y Kiba no lo dijeran, yo me sentía así, cada vez que evitaban que saliera lastimada, me agrada que sean como mis hermanos mayores, pero ser kunoichi tiene una responsabilidad mayor, así que debía esforzarme._

_Repentinamente siento una presencia poseedora de una des bordadora energía acercarse hacia donde me encuentro, interrumpo mi concentración, abro los ojos con sorpresa y activo mi línea sucesora al posicionar mis manos en sello – ratón – las respectivas marcas como un antifaz se hacen presente en las esquinas de mi cien, posando mis ojos sobre el extraño, veo cómo en un solo instante, aparece frente a mí, dibujando una sonrisa suave en sus labios, quedo sorprendida por la falta de globos oculares que no posee en sus despectivas cavidades, se me hace alguien poco común por sus cabellos plateados y su tez blanca asemejada al del papel además de que esa energía que desprende en color amarillo neón, me empieza a envolver como si fuera una extremidad de ese sujeto, sintiendo un escalofrió, frunzo el ceño y él habla – _

_**Desconocido (?). - **__Al fin la encuentro princesa, al parecer mezclarse con los seres déspotas no ha dejado de tener su magnificencia y belleza, luna princesa _

– _me incorporo parándome erguida, sin perder atención de sus movimientos, noto con extrañeza cada vez que afianzo mi vista a su red de chakra, que la fluidez es estática, a lo que me lleva a creer que quien está frente a mi es una proyección con un componente físico, algo así como una marioneta, pregunto con cautela con referencia a sus palabras – ¿__**Quién es usted? ¿Y qué significa todo lo que acaba de decir? yo ya no soy sucesora de mi clan – **__expreso con simpleza lo último, pero su sonrisa crece un poco más, es entonces que percibo el cambio del ambiente en mi contorno, y creo una manta de chakra en todo mi ser para que él no pudiera abrumarme con su energía, relajando sus facciones contesta exaltándome –_

_**Desconocido (?). – **__Al parecer la belleza si va con la inteligencia, je princesa luna, pero su actuar aun ha sido muy lento ya tengo control sobre su ambiente. Tome mi mano y venga a mi reino conmigo, juntos gobernaremos este mundo y crearemos un mundo perfecto..._

_. – sus gestos empiezan a distorsionarse, bufo y me pongo en posición de combate defensivo mientras contesto neutral – __**Uhm…**__**No iré con usted a ninguna parte, y tampoco le permitiré conquistar este mundo – **__exhalo aire suficiente para llenar mis pulmones, teniendo mi diestra extendida acumulo bastante chakra en mis palmas y paso a expulsarla transformado en un remolino de viento – __**Jutsu: Hakke Kūshō – **__para evitarlo, él levita, frunce el ceño con molestia y hace emanar en su diestra esa energía amarilla neón que empieza a tomar forma de brazo, es cuando alguien entra a mi radio de visión con una velocidad increíble, aparece delante él y le propicia un golpe a nivel de su costillas con su pierna derecha de manera que sale disparado hasta las partes más rocosas del río, asombrada veo como el autor de ese ataque, desciende con elegancia a mi lado, girando mi vista hacia él, sin ser necesario debido a mi línea sucesora, reconozco que se trataba de Sasuke_kun, el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha_

~ _**Eso fue increíble… Sasuke_kun tiene una fuerza descomunal **_~

_Enfatizo mentalmente, mientras él se mantiene imperturbable mirando hacia al frente donde cayó el albino, habla –_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. –**__**Hyuga toma atención, esto aún no se ha terminado.**_

_. – Instintivamente acató sus palabras que suenan como una orden, al retomar atención, se mueven en el centro de las rocas y es entonces que sale de entre los escombros con una expresión de colera, pero luego cambia repentinamente a alegría para luego oírlo carcajear mientras pronuncia chasqueando los dientes –_

_**Desconocido (?). – **__jaja veo que aún no te recuperas inmundo Uchiha de mi pequeña muestra de generosidad, jajajaja Uchiha no me hagas divertirme más contigo _

_. – se relame los labios mientras empieza a dar un par de pasos antes de volver a levitar, es entonces que enfoco mi mirar sobre Sasuke-kun y veo a lo que iba, tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen y aunque al inicio había pensado que estaba inmutable y sin rasguño, habían estado en una contienda, lo que significaba que Sasuke_kun lo estaba siguiendo_

_**Si Sasuke_kun se encuentra herido, solo yo estoy en condiciones de hacerme cargo ~**_

_Relajo mi expresión y empiezo acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en ambas manos, haciendo así presente mi técnica: Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León - __**Jūho Sōshiken**__ – al formarse en su totalidad, el albino sonríe y Sasuke habla – _

_**Sasuke Uchiha. –**__**hmp no soy tan blando como tú. **_

_. – Al terminar la frase sin ninguna emoción veo como en su diestra se empieza a crear su famoso Raiton: Chidori, su estruendoso sonido no deja de asombrarme, pero me contengo lo suficiente porque teníamos que pelear en conjunto para hacerle frente al albino, no obstante, el albino crea una pequeña esfera en su palma derecha, sonríe y entonces repentinamente Sasuke_kun manifiesta en todo su ser una energía de origen rayo que se expande agresivamente a su contorno, por reflejo me aparto a varios metros y entonces se impulsa hacia el albino con su mano exponiendo su técnica Raiton: Chidori, chocan las energías entre sí, pero es tan devastador que todo a su contorno se levanta lo suficiente alto, para luego salir expulsados por la onda que se crea, no pierdo la conciencia, pero veo como mi cuerpo empieza descender rápidamente como todas las cosas que hay a mi alrededor, al ver a Sasuke_kun que estaba por perder la conciencia mientras iba en descenso, obligo a mi cuerpo a maniobrar en el aire como las danzas que hago en mis prácticas, llego a ponerme en una posición lo suficientemente buena para tomar control de mis movimientos, teniendo un control decente de mi chakra, dirijo mi chakra a las plantas de mis pies y uso un par de rocas en el aire para impulsarme, la fuerza en que voy, hace que llegue hasta a él, a media caída de tocar el suelo, lo abrazo de manera instintiva y me obligo a girar para que el impacto sea menor, distinguiendo unos arbustos suficiente espesos para amortiguarnos, uso las rocas que estaban en descenso para dirigir mi caída a ellos, con algo de dificultad logramos amortiguarnos sobre los arbustos, los escombros caen como granizo en el suelo muy cerca nuestro, ubicando al albino salir con contusiones en su aspecto que empieza a desfigurarse, para proteger a Sasuke_kun con la fuerza que me queda, giramos cambiando de postura, estando sobre él, lo cubro con todo mi cuerpo en un abrazo protector, y sin necesidad de mirar al albino, capto como sus gestos se arrugan con repulsión y entonces escupe con euforia lo siguiente –_

_**Desconocido (?). – **__Uchiha y Hyuga, esto no se quedará así, ambos me las van a pagar sobre todo tu Uchiha, y sobre ti princesa Hyuga pronto irás conmigo a mi palacio y te desposare pues no podrás negarte para entonces!_

_. – posteriormente a eso se abre un portal lo suficientemente grande donde se introduce y pasa a cerrarse, sin ver en un perímetro de 200 m su existencia, suspiro y enfoco mi atención en Sasuke_kun, sintiendo mis mejillas arder por el obvio motivo que me hallaba aun sentada sobre sus piernas abrazándolo muy posesiva, me aparto como si me quemará, de un brinco me paro erguida, me inclino hacia él, al ver que aún no había atendido los daños que ese sujeto albino le había causado, me tomo un momento en revisar, noto que tenía un nuevo daño a nivel de sus costillas, hematomas a causa de esas ondas que se habían expandido, pero nada tan grave como la herida abierta, formo sellos al instante del respectivo ninjutsu médico que nos habían enseñado para ser apoyo en misiones grupales, formándose un bucle lo suficientemente grande en color verde, paso aplicarlo sobre la herida de gravedad que posee, concentrada veía como los tejidos empezaban a unirse uno a uno, teniendo en cuenta que solo debía detener la hemorragia que se había formado, detengo mi labor al alcanzar el punto, él empieza a recobrar conciencia lo suficiente, para decirle – __**Sasuke_Kun aún no he cerrado tu herida y este lugar no es seguro y necesito… – **__sin que pueda terminar mis palabras se levanta causándome un susto por el daño que aún posee su herida en el abdomen, dándome una rápida mirada para mirar de forma panorámica su contorno, habla –_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. –**__**¿A dónde me llevarás Hyuga...?**_

_**. – **__acercándome lo suficiente a él, le hago colocar su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cuello, sintiéndome demasiado atrevida por hacerlo, veo que él no se inmuta, cambiando mi pensamiento en que contestarle, rápidamente deduciendo la opción cercana, le apunto en dirección de mi casa, que por lógica es la zona donde podría atenderlo hasta que informe a Kakashi 6to Hokage, o a su equipo cómo por ejemplo a Sakura de su presencia, para que pudiera tratarlo, respondo – __**A mi casa, no queda tan lejos de aquí…Sasuke_kun**__**– **__informo y el sigue imperturbable de manera que empezamos a andar lo suficiente rápido, no tardamos en llegar, abro la puerta y el pasa apoyándose en la pared, por su ropa enrojecida no pasa desapercibido que él había perdido mucha sangre, lo suficiente para que lo tuviera en ese estado después de todo, aun así, sus ataques eran muy fuertes e impactantes, ayudándolo a llegar a la habitación donde descanso, veo como cae rendido sobre la cama, me alarmo y voy hacia él, toco su frente, reviso su pulso, veo los latidos de su corazón, analizo su sistema circulatorio de chakra y todo apuntaba que estaba agotado, por la adrenalina no me sentía así, pero saliendo de la habitación a la cocina voy y tomo el cajón de primeros auxilios además de llevar unas toallas con un pequeño recipiente hondo con agua fresca, las acomodo sobre mi velador, e inicio a limpiar la herida con algodón y un desinfectante, a pesar de ser muy minuciosa, noto que lo sentía al fruncir el ceño, no tardo en terminar y coloco gazas con una pomada adormecedora y analgésica sobre la herida, porque aunque mi ninjutsu podía cerrarlo, pero a causa de haber manifestado mi chakra de manera fluida casi todo el día, mis fuerzas habían descendido, desactivando mi línea sucesora, voy a la cocina a preparar comida con los ingredientes que tenía para que nos repongamos, abriendo el refrigerador, teniendo solo en el cajón de frutas tomates y la mitad de un corte de encima de la costilla de la carne de cordero en la heladera, decido hacer una sopa de tomate, recordando la receta empiezo hacer todo los pasos, al terminar pruebo y siento lo bien que sabía, antes de servir, me aproximo a mi habitación a revisar si recuperaba la conciencia Sasuke_kun, no viendo que haya cambiado su posición, vuelvo a la cocina y me sirvo, como todo y decido servir su plato, entro a la habitación llevándole su plato sobre una mesita, lo dejo a lado del velador desocupado del otro extremo de la cama, poniendo mi mano sobre su frente, siento un poco de temperatura que para prevenir humedezco una de las toallas pequeñas lo suficiente para colocárselo en su frente, después de esa acción, al ver su apacible expresión en sus rasgos me invade una extraña tranquilidad, me arrodillo apoyándome en una esquina de la cama, apoyo mi cabeza en el espacio de la cama, mis parpados me empiezan a pesar y los cierro dejándome llevar por el cansancio que sentía mi cuerpo, me duermo –_

_Continuará... _

_**Espero que les haya gustado o llamado el primer capítulo la atención pronto subiré el siguiente de esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios **_


	2. Chapter 2

II

~Pensamientos ~  
\- Diálogo -  
* Acciones *  
" Recuerdos "

_**Pov. Hinata Hyuga **_

. – _Incomodada por la luz que me da en el rostro, abro los ojos con pesadez porque también me sentía cómoda por encontrarme apegada al azabache que estaba echado a mi lado mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su mano, sintiendo lo reconfortante del calor corporal que trasmite, con la mirada soñolienta y algo mareada la enfoco en su rostro que se encontraba mirándome detenidamente con esos profundos ojos noche, nuestras miradas se enlazan por unos instantes, cobrando conciencia de como nos encontramos mis mejillas se sonrojan violentamente mientras bajo la mirada, sintiendo la incredibilidad en mi actuar de Sasuke, cuando me disponía disculpar por dormirme a su lado aunque no tenía memoria de haberme acomodado a su lado, veo a Sasuke_kun apartar la mirada de mí y posarla al techo seguido de colocar su mano en el nivel del pecho, en ello levanto la mirada y veo que frunce el ceño mientras intenta parpadear un par de veces, y capto que sus mejillas tenían un ligero colorete como sudor debido a la transpiración. Sentándome, me inclino hacia él, levanto mi mano y la coloco sobre su frente, sintiendo que su temperatura va incrementando más de la normal, salgo de la cama y masajeo un poco mi cien por el mareo de la falta de energía, digo – _**Sasuke_kun… tienes fiebre iré a buscar agua, paños y algunos ungüentos para tratar tus heridas… **_\- hago una pausa para observar hacia la pared y ver la hora que marcaba 2:45 am y continuar con decir – _**mientras busco un médico de turno para que te trate con eficacia… **_\- en ese instante de culminar mis palabras Sasuke se molesta, y me contesta –_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. –**_** Ni se te ocurra llamar a alguien Hyuga… **

_. – perpleja por la frialdad en la que me lo ordena, pues él se encontraba aun gravemente herido además de que era su propia vida la que se encontraba en riesgo y debía admitir que mis habilidades no eran suficientemente buenas para que yo pudiera tratarlo, pero viendo que su mirada se hacía intransigente decido acceder, diciendo – __**está bien, U-Uchiha_san… **__\- en ese instante lo veo perder el conocimiento por completo, alarmada reviso su pulso, pero al ver que se hallaba estable en ese sentido veo como mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados fruncia mucho el ceño mientras de sus labios se escuchaba en un susurro casi inaudible el nombre de '_**'Ita-Itachi''**_ rápidamente voy atraer en un recipiente agua fresca, paños de algodón e ungüentos que había preparado para aliviar y cicatrizar heridas, al acercarme a su lado le coloco un paño húmedo con hiervas de mi despensa para facilitar que le bajara la fiebre, que empezaba hacerlo delirar nombrando a su hermano _**''Itachi'' **_con lamento, limpiando su rostro y cuello del sudor con un paño húmedo, decido a proceder a tratar sus heridas de manera que debía quitarle sus prendas más grandes para revisarlo, dándome valor y sabiendo que si o si tendría que hacerlo, porque la herida más profunda y a medias que había tratado con mi ninjutsu estaba en el costado de su cadera, me digo internamente _~ **etto… está inconsciente ¿cierto? Tengo que hacerlo si no, tampoco tendrá prendas limpias que vestir… **~ _le quito cuidadosamente sus vestimentas superiores y me detengo en el proceso de sacar las inferiores, limpio las heridas menos profundas y coloco ungüento, finalizo con presionarles con gazas plegables para que en el movimiento no se cayeran, continuo con mucha pena a situarme al pie de la cama y empezar ahora más sigilosa sus pantalones, pero en el proceso lo hago de manera torpe mientras mis mejillas se colorean e instantáneamente mis acciones se detienen al ver movimiento en sus pies para luego de oír el latido de mi corazón intensificar después de haberle escuchado decir lanzando un bufido y totalmente serio –_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **_**Hmp… ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de hacer Hyuga? **

_. – con mi corazón aun bombeando a mil por hora levanto la mirada lo suficiente, pero aun siendo mi flequillo el que lo cubriera, veo en su rostro totalmente neutro una pizca de impaciencia por no responderle al instante, de manera que me obligo a ordenar mis pensamientos que al final me llegan a traicionar porque comienzo a tartamudear al querer explicárselo de corrido mis intenciones – __**Etto… no e-es lo q-que parece-e, yo quería desvestirte… etto pero para ver q-que no tuvieras o-otro… **__\- se detienen mis palabras al ver su negativa con la cabeza, siento aún más avergonzada por no haberme podido explicar con coherencia, pero entonces con una expresión que no descifro, me dice -_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **__Me quedaré con la ropa interior ¿sino te molesta?_

_. – a mi parecer sus palabras sonaban como si se divirtiera de mi sonrojo que incrementa por el tono que había usado, mientras agachaba la mirada por la pena, que al mirar por reflejo atreves de mi fleco le veo formar una sonrisa de lado, me sorprendo porque jamás había visto una expresión como ella en él, no porque lo conociera, sino que las veces que recordaba siempre poseía una expresión neutra o seria. Salgo de mis ensoñaciones al ver que cierra sus ojos con pesar y se desvanece en mi cama, volviendo a retornar su estado inconsciente, preocupada me acerco a él tomando tanto su pulso como su temperatura, que eran totalmente normales, pero entonces manifiesto mi byakugan y es ahí cuando veo que su Rinnegan, era la causa de que su cuerpo aún no se estableciera porque toda la chakra que lentamente se restablecía está siendo consumida debido a su perpetuidad, sin más concentro la chakra que poseía en la punta de mis dedos y acercando a su mejilla, siento como es absorbida de manera abrupta, tanto que me aparto jadeante mientras simultáneamente deshacía mi byakuga _~ _**realmente es un dojutsu muy poderoso **_~ _luego de dar una bocanada de aire y recargarme sobre la pared, paso a sacarle los pantalones ahora siendo muy cuidadosa, reviso con la mirada el daño en su pierna y su cadera, respiro de tranquilidad porque se encontraban en buen estado de manera que paso a limpiarlas y finalizar con colocar compresas con la pomada para que sanaran adecuadamente, al terminar sacaba una manta delgada con la que lo abrigara sin presionar sus heridas, tomando sus prendas que lo había despojado las llevo a la canastilla de ropa para lavarlas luego de que yo también me quitara las prendas y tomara un baño, mientras me encontraba en la ducha miraba hacia el espejo pensativa por lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, que por más extraño que fuese. Nadie de la aldea se habría percatado de la presencia de ese sujeto en la aldea, quizá no era de este mundo, pero poseía chakra y tanto Sasuke como yo nos habíamos percatado del cambio en el espacio, al final de lo sucedido lo había llevado a mi hogar al momento de modo que no les había dado tiempo de encontrarnos si alguien realmente se percataba. Haciendo a un lado esas ideas que me cruzaban por la mente, termino de asearme y colocarme prendas normales con las que salgo de compras, al salir del cuarto de baño veo que marcaban las 3:00 am de modo que decido preparar algo para comer pues después de todo aun me sentía exhausta por mi intento de proporcionarle mi chakra, pero como mi energía era ordinaria no podía ayudarlo. Con lo poco que tenía en mi despensa preparo un caldo de tomate con fideos hervidos, me sirvo y los disgusto para luego guardar una ración para Sasuke_kun, y decido que cuando fueran las 6:00 am iría a comprar más víveres. Hasta entonces descasaría en un futón, cerca de él para cuidarlo, aunque ya no tenía forma de cómo tratarlo, ya que quien había superado sus habilidades ninjas en el campo de la medicina de nuestra generación era nada más que Sakura_san, que fue entrenada directamente por uno de los 3 Grandes Sannin. Luego de haber conciliado el sueño por 3 horas y ver que en el reloj marcaba las 6:17 am me alisto para salir y mientras buscaba mi bolsa de compras me acerco una última vez a Sasuke_kun, tocando su frente para medirle la temperatura, cuando la retiraba, Sasuke me toma de la muñeca mientras abre los ojos, dice en forma hostil – _

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **_**Hyuga, ni se te ocurra mencionarle a alguien que me encuentro en Konoha. Entendiste**_._

_. – sorprendida por la orden que me da, yo asiento con la cabeza en forma de confirmación, que a pesar del tono autoritario que uso mientras el liberaba mi muñeca, respondo – __**Si, está bien, ¿Sasuke kun vuelvo enseguida? tengo algo para ti.**__ – le anuncio mientras relajo mi mirada a lo que él alza una de sus cejas por no comprender, salgo de todos modos y voy a servirle un tazón con fideos con caldo de tomate que se habían conservado calientes por envolver sobre el recipiente los pasadores de algodón. Se lo llevo en una mesita pequeña de madera donde lo coloco sobre la silla, él solo se limita a observarme mientras le pregunto - _**¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke_kun? **_– entonces tomando asiento en la cama con total naturalidad, dice –_

**Sasuke Uchiha. – Me siento bien **

_. – se lo coloco sobre sus piernas la mesita y digo pasando a tomar mi bolsa de compras – _**Volveré pronto, por favor no haga esfuerzos innecesarios… - **_sin esperar respuesta me retiro, pues se veía interesado en lo que había preparado. _

_Camino por varios minutos en el sendero que se encuentra despejado y oculto en la zona boscosa, porque aplazaba la distancia hacia la zona del comercio. Llegando al mercado veía la variedad de puestos colocados tanto de como la gente se aglomeraba en ellos, pues era natural ya que se acercaba el festival: Luna de la Cosecha, lo que significaba que habría un evento cultural donde toda la aldea participaría haciendo acto de presencia para disfrutar la variedad de juegos, comida y fuegos pirotécnicos en compañía de sus seres queridos._

_Acercándome aun puesto de verduras y frutas libre, con mirada pensativa veo que podría llevar conmigo ahora que estaba compartiendo mi hogar con Sasuke_kun, viendo algunas frutas decido llevar los tomates, piña y cerezos; por el lado de las verduras llevo cebolla, patatas, zanahorias, acelgas, la señora que atendía me los entrega en un par de bolsas de papel que acomodo en mi bolsa de paja, caminando por el lugar encuentro un puesto de cereales, donde compro el arroz y la harina; gracias a que había una carnicería libre a su lado compro carne de res, pescado y pollo. Acomodando mis compras decido regresar a mi hogar, pero mientras andaba por la calle que menos estaba transitada veo una boutique de ropa masculina y en ese instante viene el recuerdo de la ropa de Sasuke_kun, le había colocado para lavar de manera que no tenia nada para colocarse, no que yo había visto. _

_**sería bueno llevarle ropa de cama para que se sintiera cómodo ¿cierto? **_~ _preguntando a mí misma,_ _no me percato de la presencia de Sakura_chan, hasta que se había colocado frente a mí, mientras me miraba detenidamente de todos los ángulos, me exaltó al sentir que coloca ambas manos en mis hombros y posteriormente dice –_

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**¡Hinata_chan, yo te apoyo!**

_\- viéndola mostrarse alegre hacia mí, mis mejillas toman un poco de color, sintiéndome nerviosa digo – _**Buen día S-Sakura_chan **_– pero entonces pregunto con algo de duda a sus palabras, diciendo – _**e-etto… Sakura_chan, ¿Qué realmente me apoya?**_ – viendo que agranda su sonrisa y aparta su diestra de mi hombro que pasa a tocar su cien, dice –_

**Sakura Haruno. – Bueno Hinata_chan, que le estés preparando su platillo favorito a Naruto, para conquistarlo, aunque te falta la carne de cerdo **

_. – sorprendida por sus palabras al inicio había pensado que se trataba de Sasuke_kun, aunque me había sido raro que supiera que estaba en mi casa, no obstante, había descendido más o menos mi nerviosismo al escuchar el nombre de Naruto_kun, porque yo había decidido desistir de querer estar con Naruto hace mucho tiempo, porque aunque él lo negara, Sakura siempre estaría en su corazón pues su sonrisa brillaba más, en su presencia de que cualquier otra. De tal forma que respondo con total tranquilidad – __**no estoy aquí por Naruto_kun, Sakura_chan **__– inmediatamente se sorprende, pero aun sonriente, dice –_

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**No desistas Hinata, lucha por Naruto yo tengo la certeza en que se fijará en ti, Naruto siempre será un buen amigo, pero tú sabes que mis sentimientos giran solo alrededor de Sasuke. Así que luchare por caminar a su lado **

_. – agacho la mirada con algo de tristeza, pues ver que Naruto-kun, tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por Sakura y que ella no los viera, era de cierta forma triste, pero no por eso yo seria la que tuviera que llenar el vacío; al notar intriga por mi actuar le dedico una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto negativo digo cambiando el tema pues debía ir a ver como Sasuke-kun, se hallaba; y ya que me había dejado en claro que no quería que nadie supiera de su presencia, miento a medias – _**compare un presente para Shino y Kiba, ya que hace tiempos no nos reunimos – **_Bajo un poco la mirada lo suficiente para reflejar timidez como es común en mí, ella sonríe a pesar de lo extrañada, a eso dice –_

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**Je está bien ¿si quieres te ayudo a escoger? **

_. – le confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras pasamos a ingresar, de manera que como el lugar era espacioso donde había todo tipo de prendas de cama para varón cada una nos esparcimos por distintos lugares a hacer el recorrido, estando por varios minutos recorriendo los pasillos encuentro al fin la ropa de cama que iba con la personalidad de Sasuke_kun, se trata de un camisón y pantalones en el color azul metálico, de buena tela, sin pensarlo dos veces lo alzo y me acerco al vendedor que al tenerlo en sus manos dice –_

_. – _**Buena elección señorita – **

_Estando por envolverlo, Sakura llega mi lado con expresión desanimada y algo apenada, dice – _

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**Perdón Hinata, no encontré nada para Shino o Kiba, bueno no que vayan con su personalidad. Eh... tu al parecer lo encontraste ¿Qué es?**

_. – manteniendo una expresión apacible y de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo le respondo para disuadir su curiosidad mientras es empacado en una pequeña caja plana – __**Ropa de cama en color azul metálico**__ – luego de cerrarlo, me lo entrega de manera que pago el monto solicitado y Sakura se muestra pensativa de manera que me sigue hasta la salida, no obstante, pasa a decir –_

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**Umh… Ese tipo de color solo lo usaría alguien como Sasuke. **

_. – girando mi mirada con sorpresa hacia ella mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo por lo nerviosa de sus palabras, intento relajarme para que no se me notara que oculto algo, pero gracias a Kami_sama, Sakura desvía su atención a Naruto, que viene a nosotras extendiendo su mano en lo alto mientras pronunciaba enérgicamente –_

_**Naruto Uzumaki. – ¡**_**Ey!… ¡Hola Sakura_chan, Hinata_chan! ¿Se acerca un cumpleaños? Veo que llevas un paquete en tus manos Hinata_chan**

_. – agacho un poco la mirada lo suficiente mientras lo acomodo cuidadosamente en mi bolsa, pero entonces Sakura_san le responde al instante con alegría –_

_**Sakura Haruno. – **_**Eh… Naruto me alegra verte aquí, al fin regresas de estar tan ausente en la aldea y claro que no ¿cierto Hinata?**

_. – sonrió por la mención pues se veía a Sakura-san querer ayudarme al incluirme, devolviendo el gesto de agradecimiento con expresión tranquila alzo la mirada hacia ambos y contesto de la manera más atenta, diciendo –_ _**Así es Naruto_kun, no se acerca ningún cumpleaños. **_

_. – constato ese hecho mientras acerca mi bolso mas alto para pasar a marcharme, continuo a hacer una reverencia a Sakura en forma de agradecimiento – _**gracias Sakura_san por hacerme compañía **_– relajo mi mirada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa a pesar del desconcierto de Sakura por mi evasión y antes que pudiera impedirme seguir digo – _**tengo muchos pendientes en mi casa, nos vemos **_– volteo y avanzo por el camino que me hacía llegar más rápido a pesar de la aglomeración, cuando empezaba avanzar solo escuchaba a la distancia a Naruto, decir: '__**'nos vemos Hinata_chan''**__. _

_Ya estando por salir de la abundancia de gente que cada vez se llenaba aún más, repentinamente vuelvo a oír la voz de Naruto, mencionarme por mi nombre, deteniendo mi andar giro mi mirada sobre el hombro y es entonces que lo distingo llegar a mi corriendo, volteo hacia él cuando llega hacía mí, recargándose entre sus rodillas con ambas manos, dice jadeante – _

_**Naruto Uzumaki. – **_**Hinata_chan**_, _**ibas tan rápido que apenas te alcance. Bueno te ayudo a llevar eso a tu casa, debe estar pesado. **

_. – intenta tomar las compras de mi mano, pero yo no se lo permito y en cambio agacho la cabeza apenada, le contesto por su cortesía – _**No, para nada gracias, pero no es tan pesado y no quiero causarle molestias **_– alzo la mirada hacia el con rubor de lo nerviosismo, él con total tranquilidad mientras dibuja una sonrisa, dice –_

**Naruto Uzumaki. – Claro que no. Es más, quería comentarte que acabo de enterarme que ya no resides en tu clan, porque te emancipaste ¿cierto? **

_. – sintiendo algo de sorpresa por lo oído pues todo decía que Sakura lo había enviado para que pasara tiempo conmigo _

__ _**Sakura, solo ella es capaz de ordenárselo, y él es capaz de saltar de una pendiente solo por ella ~**_ _suspirando profundamente, haciendo que se intrigara más con mi acción, le respondo con franqueza – __**No hace falta realmente Naruto_kun etto… **__\- exclamo lo siguiente agradecida y dándole un empujoncito, digo –__** deberías ir con Sakura_san, seguro que la has extrañado muchísimo en todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?**_

_**.**__ – al instante de hacer esa mención, se colorean sus mejillas y alza su mano al nivel de su mejilla mientras se rasca, le afirmo – __**No te preocupes, anda con ella **__– el no lo duda por un instante mientras se amplia su sonrisa, me responde –_

_**Naruto Uzumaki. – **_**Gracias Hinata_chan, nos vemos entonces…**

_. – haciendo un ademan va hacia la dirección de Sakura, de modo que yo volteo y avanzo por mi camino, mientras más avanzaba a mi destino en mis labios se formaba una sonrisa sincera mientras mis ojos se humedecían, pues lo cierto era que Naruto, no tenia ojos más para Sakura y aunque ella lo negará, en su presencia ella era tan radiante como él _~ _**Es mejor así… **_~ _viendo frente a mí las puertas de mi casa, bajo mi bolsa de compras al suelo para limpiar la lágrima que había escapado de mis ojos y paso luego abrirlas mientras alzaba mi bolsa, al ingresar veo a Sasuke levantado apoyado en la pared jadeante, vestido con sus pantalones enlodados sosteniendo tanto su capa como su camisa, preparándose para ir, sorprendida por su actuar, bajo mis compras aun lado de la puerta y me_ _acerco de prisa a él, le ayudo apoyarse sobre mi hombro mientras mis ojos están posados en los suyos, frunciendo un poco el ceño le digo – __**Sasuke_ kun, te dije que no te levantarás de la cama sino era necesario, estas muy débil para esforzarte… **__\- al sentir que empieza a desequilibrase lo abrazo para poder de una manera mantenerlo de pie, sigo – _**ven vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar. **_– hablo con firmeza y mi tono preocupado, le obligo a retornar a mi cuarto, pero hace que nos detengamos mientras dice agitado –_

_**Sasuke Uchiha. – **_**Hyuga tengo que dejar la aldea… no puedo quedarme aquí o toda Konoha, estará en peligro… tengo que proteger a la aldea**

_. – desconcertada por sus palabras fijo mi mirar en sus ojos que reflejan el cansancio absoluto, siento una molestia en mi interior, me expreso firme y segura mientras le obligo a seguir caminando, hablo – __**Sasuke_kun, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en Konoha? Estando tu tan malherido **__– exclamo con dolor mientras lo recuesto en la cama y no dejo de mantener contanto con sus ojos noche, afirmo – _**yo te protegeré a ti, así que no te dejare ir, hasta que tu no estés seguro **_– viendo que frunce el ceño en negativa e incredibilidad por lo que le anuncio, continuo – _**así no podrás proteger a nadie, sino velas por tu bienestar primero **_– al terminar, volvía mi mirar a las prendas de su camisa y capa en el suelo que paso a recoger y colocarlo dentro del canastillo para retornar mi mirada sobre él que se ve impasible, pero no objeta nada de lo que digo y solo cierra sus ojos, viendo que llevaba nuevamente los pantalones puestos, salgo un momento de la habitación y retorno con el paquete de ropa de cama que se lo entrega al momento de que abre los ojos y los fija sobre expresando extrañeza, digo – _**te traje ropa de cama, colócatela, voy a lavar tu ropa **_– él sin decir nada, lo abre y ve un momento el conjunto y dice – _

**Sasuke Uchiha. – Me siento adormecido **

_. – al escuchar esa frase lo relaciono al hecho de las plantas medicinales que había usado en las compresas, aun así, eso significaba que debía ayudarle a vestirse, yéndose todo el valor que hasta ahora tenía por hablarle con firmeza, mis mejillas se colorean suavemente de carmín, tal acción que Sasuke_kun no pasa desapercibido y en tono de burla, habla –_

**Sasuke Uchiha. – Vamos Hyuga donde se fue todo tu valor. Solo tienes que bajarme los pantalones como lo hiciste en la madrugada **

_. – sonrojada aun me acerco a él, por muy cierto que había sido así, en ese momento el no estaba consciente, haciendo caso omiso le ayudo a bajárselos y posteriormente a colocarles los de cama, estando aun sonrojada y tenerlos puesto en la canastilla salgo de prisa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, sin antes haber escuchado que Sasuke_kun había dicho __**''gracias Hyuga''**__. Poniendo en la lavadora la ropa, le dejo por 45 min que la maquina hiciera lo suyo mientras tanto yo preparaba el almuerzo que consistía en unos onigiris con tomate y carne, acompañado de arroz blanco y una salsa verde, teniendo preparado todo, me dirigía a la habitación con una bandeja servida para Sasuke, al llegar y verlo dormido, lo dejaba alado de la mesa mientras me llevaba los trastes anteriores a lavar, al no sentir apetito continuaba a ir a secar toda la ropa en el tendedero de mi patio, para luego tomarme un pequeño descanso en el futón de mi habitación, al ingresar Sasuke_kun lucia muy tranquilo al dormir, sintiéndome contagiada por aquella aura me recuesto sobre mi futón mientras me cubro con la manta, me quedo inmediatamente dormida. _

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado o llamado el capítulo la atención, pronto subiré el siguiente de esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios no olviden mi merecida estrella y sigan mi canal de Youtube: Angie L Koneko subo video para fans Sasuhina, además así harán que yo actualicé más rápido mis obras escritas **_


	3. Chapter 3

MUY BUENAS… AUNQUE LAS MÍAS SON NOTICIAS MUY MALAS.

MUCHOS NO LE DARAN LA DEBIDA ATENCIÓN, PERO OTROS QUE SIGUEN MIS TRABAJOS SINCERAMENTE, ME BUSCARAN… o eso quiero creer.

Vengo a informarles que mi cuenta de Wattpad, con el nombre de: #AngieLedezma21 ha dejado de existir, por un problema con mi correo, Wattpad ha tomado la decisión de cerrarme DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Por eso me dispuse a crear una nueva cuenta un poco ya más desanimada porque en mi cuenta que Wattpad, me elimino ya estábamos en 1.6K de seguidores, algo rescate de mis trabajos en ahí por fortuna, aunque confieso que iba a retirarme de la escritura con ese bajón.

Para los interesados de mis proyectos y seguidores leales, les dejo mi nueva cuenta Wattpad:

Link: user/AngieLKoneko

Nombre: AngieLKoneko (Dibujo de Erza)

_**EN ESTA CUENTA ESTARE PUBLICANDO TODOS MIS TRABAJOS Y OBRAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO PARA QUE WATTPAD TENGA UNA PARTE DE LA BUENA LECTURA DE FANFICTION, **__gracias por su apoyo _


End file.
